Myou ken Takai
by Tyantha
Summary: Life's taken it's twists and turns, ending in a place called Galantia City. Machika's lived there for 6 months now. She's just about given up on searching for Rain when out of chance she meets someone passing thru...RainxMach if she can find him
1. Default chapter

**Chapter 1: Galantia City**

_I don't know how to describe this..._

_I just feel-- empty..._

_Like I'll never be whole again..._

_I just wish he were here-- with me at this moment..._

_Rain--! Where are you!_

_A laughing rang out the chilled her to the bone. It was moching her... She couldn't get Rain back, and the source of the laughter had him and she knew it. She ran through the darkness going towards the sound of the evil laughter. She stopped dead in her tracks, before her stood a young black haired boy. He smiled as a monster that was named "an angel" walked from behind him and stopped short of passing the boy._

_"Rain... Kill her."_

_The boy's words were cold as ice. The monster walked a step closer to Machika, then ran at her with inhuman speed it's claws aiming for her throat. She closed her eyes as it went to strike._

Machika sat up suddenly, waking from the nightmare she'd just experienced. She gasped, her body shakey from her brush with death. _'That dream...I keep having it. It's nagging me to keep searching-- but I've searched so long! I can't find him... I don't even know if he's still alive or turned into a monster-- No! I can't think like that. Rain's alive...He's gotta be...' _Her thoughts became nothing more than a whisper as she looked around in the darkness. It was still a few hours till sunrise. She sighed knowing she couldn't go to sleep now.

Stumbling out of bed she walked for a chair only a few feet from her and put on a coat that was drapped over the chair. Machika put it on and crossed her arms as she walked to the other side of the room, stopping to open the sliding door. She took a step onto the cold floor of the balcony and shivered, it was a cold fall day, just like every other fall day. This was the only time she could think inbetween traveling and taking up jobs. In her jobs, dead or alive, she always caught them. Just like her grandfather, she'd never lost any of them... Except for one... Rain or "Methuselah" as they mistakenly called him, would forever be the one that they couldn't kill. Even though Machika swore that she was his grim reaper and would kill him herself.

"Nio."

Machika looked down and smiled at her pet. It wasn't as small anymore and had grown with her. Time didn't pass as fast as Rain described, but that didn't mean it was slow either. Years later and she was growing into a young adult. She no longer looked like a child, her wisdom and knowledge now matched her on the outside: An adult that's seen too much in there time.

The sun was finally peaking up, lighting the edge of the city. All of the memories... They only made the pain worse, but she swore she would live even if it meant hiding behind a mask, acting like everything's alright.

A knock on the door took her from her thoughts. She let out a groun and walked back inside. She heard another knock as she got to the door. With a quick swift move she unlocked and opened the door.

"Oh it's you."

She spoke quite sarcatically.

"What do you mean 'oh it's you'? You want me to kick your ass!"

Machika rolled her eyes.

"And you still think you can take me!"

"I can and I will... If you keep this up, that is."

"Come on Doc, ever since you decided to show up in MY town, you've been bugging me!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help that I enjoy it!"

He gave her a smirk. He still looked the same, his hair was maybe an inch longer and there was a few wrinkles, but besides that nothing was different.

"Get in here smart ass."

He walked in his smirk now a warm smile.

"I see you've developed a liking for cuss words."

"So?"

"No reason, just saying."

"What do you want?"

"Your a little too blunt, for your own good."

"What do you want?"

He suddenly got down on his knees and looked at her with the best puppy eyes that he could muster.

"Lend me some money. Plleeeeeasee!"

"Why should I?"

Still a bit shocked that he was begging.

"I'm out of food."

"Stop spending your money at the bar and on cigarettes and you'll be fine."

"Come on, I haven't had any work in weeks. Please, just this once!"

"This once, it's your fifth time!"

"...Well...I mean this is my last time!"

"Your hopeless."

She threw a bit of money at him and looked at him frowning.

"I know I am, but at least I don't suffer from it... Wait, scratch that... At least I can admitt it."

"I was about to say--"

"Well, I have to go, there has to be some bar open at this time!"

She looked at him like she could kill him. He put his hands up as if surrendering.

"I'm kidding, I swear... Kids these days, can't even take a joke."

He left before she could scold him, or kill him which ever she preffered. With a sigh she hopped back into bed hoping to get some sleep.

A/N: I haven't read the fifth book yet so forgive me if I'm fuzzy on the details. I need to make it longer also, so I'll try to improve on that too.

R&R... I'll try to write another, but it may not be finished until next week.


	2. New Job

**Hello I finally have chapter 2 done. About time I got it done.**

**Reviews:**

**Janiqua - Um wow... Looks over chapter one Yeah your right about that, I'll fix it... When I stop being lazy. Just don't let me write when I'm half awake, it'll be as bad as number one. Makes sure she's awake Okay I can continue, I'm awake. I've changed my writing style so you shouldn't have as much problems with this one.**

**Dannie-chan - I'm sorry I didn't read the fifth book, I couldn't get to the bookstore, but anyways thank you for loving my story.**

**Izandria Johnson - Thanks for thinking it's cool and I'll try to speed up my updates.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Immortal rain or I would keep Yuca as my kid!**

**Chapter 2: New Job**

"Machika!" Kiki said nugging Machika to wake up.

"Wha...? Let me sleep Kiki..." she said as she turned back over and started to go back to sleep.

"Maaachikkaaaa!" Kiki said before jumping on Machika. Kiki was getting too big to do that, but that never stopped him.

"Ow!" Machika yelled and pushed Kiki off of her.

"Kiki, your the size of a dalmation... Which means you can't do that anymore!" Machika huffed before getting up.

"Niii! Me sorry Machika." Kiki said drooping his ears and hoping off the bed.

Machika sighed and got off her bed, rubbing her eyes. She was now 17 and she was now an expert assasin and bounty hunter. Within' a year she'd become well known and had settled down, but she'd never given up on Rain until about 2 months ago. It was then she had started to get the nightmares. Machika walked to her closet and opened the closet door. She pulled out a pair of black boots, a pair of caparis, a white t-shirt, and black jacket. She walked to her bathroom and quickly got dressed.

When she came out she the boots buckled, they ended an inch below her knees. Her caparis had red stitching, they covered the boots by two inches and allowed her to move confortably. Her t-shirt was plain, was loose and confortable to wear, but just tight enough to show off her curves. She put her jacket on and it drapped down loosely. It ended at the middle of her shins and there was a ying yang sign that was red and black, but the outside circle was outlined in white.

With a smirk she grabbed her sythe and an envelope. She opened her door and walked out, Kiki following without a second thought. She stopped and let Kiki pass then shut the door, locking it. She ran after Kiki, her jacket drapping behind her. Kiki turned and slid to a stop at the elevator. He jumped up and hit the down button. Machika got to Kiki a moment later and looked at Kiki shaking her head. The elevator doors opened and Kiki jumped in all hyper like while Machika casually walked in her sythe turned upside down and she held it lightly in her hands. She hit the bottom button that had a 'G' by it and leaned against the wall of the elevator, waiting for it to stop.

"Wheeeeeeee!" Kiki yelled jumping from one side to another acting like a small child.

The elevator stopped and Kiki stopped and said 'ahhh' before getting off. Machika smirked at her large pet and walked out of the elevator. They entered a large garage and began to walk across it. It had long since been abandoned, but they still walked through it to get outside. They'd made it half of the way across the garage when a dagger came at Machika's head. She casually turned her sythe till the blade was in front of face. The dagger hit it and bounced off landing on the ground. Machika quickly sought out the owner of the blade, now in a defencive mode till she could identify her attacker.

"Who are you...?" Machika said in a calm voice, she looked determined and serious, something that she found easy to do.

A young man walked out of the shadows smirking. He had long red hair that was braided and ended at his lower back, a deep cut along the side of his neck, and he wore a black boots, pants, and an old piece of clothing that looked to be at one time a coat on a sweat shirt, but was torn and had not sleeves and on the front it ended three inches below his waist. (A/N: The cloth that Machika wore on the cover of Immortal rain 5, but longer, black, and no ying yang sign on the back.)

"Me... I'm sent here to kill you, what else?" The guy said in a dark and creepy voice.

"You... Sent here to kill me...? I don't have time for this." She said as she stood up straight abandoning her defensive position.

"Then make time!" He yelled as he pulled out two daggers and ran at her. He swung at her neck and she ducked and he missed as she punched him in his stomach. He slid back five feet and he grouned in pain before he ran for her again.

"I don't have time for this." She took her sythe and swipped it at him. He stopped and stood there shooked as his pants fell to his ankles. Kiki started cracking up laughing as the guy pulled up his pants up, walked away mumbling and holding his pants up. Machika let a smile come to her lips before she turned away from the guy and walked out of the garage.

"That's the fifth one this week. I'm starting to think that someone's put a fake bounty on my head." She said to Kiki who only nodded not really understanding what a bounty was, but that wasn't going to stop him from agreeing.

They walked to the city square that was busy with activity. The city market was up and running for today which meant that alot of people would be out today. She just shrugged and walked past it. She didn't have any need to buy food, she wouldn't be home for a while. Machika weaved past several people, Kiki following. As soon as she got through the square she sighed in relief and walked to a back alley. There wasn't anything in there besides for the motorcyle that she used for out of town business. She hopped on the bike followed by Kiki who sat down and waited for the ride to begin. She pulled the keys out of her pocket and started it up. As soon as she got it into first gear, she floored it and shifted it just at the right times. She turned onto the main road and speed out of the city.

She headed south till she hit the city of Raimei. She felt a tear come and she quickly wiped it away. 'I'd tried so many times to get here... Ironic, I couldn't get here till I'd stopped trying.' She thought as she speed into the city. She got near the center of the city before she parked. After parking it by the sidewalk she laughed when she heard Kiki jump off and he gasped and ohh-ed at the sights. She hopped off and walked to the sidewalk with Kiki.

"W... W... Wow,Wow! There are so many people! So much glitter! My head is spinning." Kiki said as he looked at the city stunned.

They stood there taking it intil a guy with sunglasses and a jacket that had a star on the back bumped into Machika.

"Don't stand there all stupid." The said as he passed by her. She was going to try to ignore him, but the sudden urge to find Rain took over her again. She grabbed he guy's arm and he turned around looking quite annoyed.

"Um... I'm looking for Calvaria... Where is it?" She asked scolding herself for acting like a child.

"Huh? Are you blind? No one in town can miss it." He said then pointed behind him to a huge skyscrapper in the center of the city. He turned around and began to walk away, "It's right... In front of your eyes." After he said that he was gone.

She looked at it in awe, but hit herself in the forehead. She had work to do and she couldn't look for Rain, not now.

**Flashback**

_She heard the phone ring and she looked at the time. 8:12 a.m.. 'At least I slept for a couple of hours,' she thought before turning to her phone. She sighed and answered the phone._

_"Hello...?" She said half awake._

_"I have a job for you." The guy on the other side said getting Machika's attention._

_"What's the job?" She said now awake._

_"I want you to kill a kid named Ys Cordelan. He's the Vice-Director of BAP and he lives in Raimei." the guy said in a calm voice, but it also sounded like he was reading the information off a piece of paper._

_"Send the information to my fax." she said very well knowing he'd have all the information._

_"I'll send it to you." he said his voice not as calm as it was before._

_"How'd you find out about me?" She asked hoping that it was just one of her clients._

_"It was a guy that said to tell you, 'You owe me, again'." he said a little confused about what he'd been told to say._

_"Figures... Send me the information and I'll get on it." She said before hanging up the phone._

_"Eury Evans... What's he up to this time?" She said as she walked to the fax machine._

**End of Flashback**

"Now, to find this Ys so I can go home." She said as she walked through the street till she found a resturant that would allow pets.

She walked in, Kiki behind her, and sat down at the nearest booth. Kiki sat opposite of her and she pulled out an envelope and scattered out her information on Ys. There were three pictures of him. One he was at a party, another he was giving a presentation, and the last one was him walking with Sharem.

'Sharem! This is Sharem's kid.' Machika thought as she shook her head, 'This is going to be harder than I thought.'

"What Machika thinking about?" Kiki said looking at her.

"Nothing Kiki, I was just looking at the information." she said before she dazed off again.

**Flashback**

_She watched the fax machine spit out several pieces of papers as she yawned. She didn't feel like looking over the information now. She waited a minute till she was sure the fax machine was done, then she stuffed them all into a big yellow envelope and sat it by her sythe. With a yawn she walked over to her bed and collapsed on it, instantly asleep._

**End of Flashback**

She shook her head and pulled herself out of her daze.

"Can I get you two something?" the waitress said looking at Kiki wierdly.

"Um yes, can I have some coffee and some turkey for Kiki." She said and pointed to Kiki to show who she was talking about.

"Sure hon, I'll bring the coffee out in a minute." She said then walked off.

"Now to get back to this..." She looked at the papers and read the one with his profile.

Name: Ys Cordelan (A/N: Since Yuca doesn't have information I'm making it up.)

Age: 8 Sex: Male

Height: 143cm

Bloodtype: -

Local Residence: Raimei, Calvaria

Occupation: Vice-Director of BAP

Works: Calvaria

Parents: Sharem Cordelan, -

IQ:180

She read it over and looked at the local residence. 'It's where Rain could be.' she thought unshed tears welling in her eyes, 'No wonder Eury said I "owed him one again," he wanted me to look for Rain again.'

The waitress sat down the coffee and went back for the turkey.

Machika sighed and took a spoon and creamer. She added a spoonful and stirred it up. She sat her spoon down as the waitress came back and had the turkey on a paper plate. She smiled to the waitress and Kiki happily ate the turkey.

She put the papers neatly back into the envelope and hid it back in an inside pocket on her jacket.

Not even five minutes later Kiki was done and Machika walked up to the counter and payed for the food. She turned on her heals after getting her change back and walked out. She opened the door, letting Kiki out before her and she put her leftover money in her pocket before leaving.

She turned to the sidewalk, but ran into a girl and they both fell down.

"That hurt." Machika said before getting up. She walked over to the other girl and extended her hand to her.

"Thank you," she mumbled before taking it and getting up.

Machika looked at her for a moment then knew exactly who she was, "No way."

"Ma... Machika... It's like a dream." She said tears present in her eyes.

"Ayla!" Machika said before hugging her long lost friend.

They walked together happily talking, Kiki trailing behind.

"So, how have you been since I last saw you at the star festival?" Machika said after they'd settled down at Ayla's hotel.

"Since then, our clan has been trying to expose the ugly side of Calvaria, the company that killed our king, Yakoh," Ayla sighed before continuing, "I was here with a guy named Cello for two years, then he got caught by the police and has been charged for the terrorist attacks. Three years ago we were supposed to meet with friends, but they got blamed for the terrorist attacks too... Now, we're all separated."

"... Really?" Machika said, wondering how Ayla made it a whole year by herself. She looked at the cup in her hand and then sat it on her lap, her hands still around it.

"But I'm so happy... I'm able to see you again." Ayla said with a smile on her face. She was wearing a valley girl one piece dress, with a dumpling hairstyle, that ended at her shoulders. She was probably 20 by now and she didn't look a day over 18.

"By the way where's Methuselah? he's not with you?" She said obivious to what had happened.

She looked at the table in front of her and gave a fake smile, "Um. No, he's... We're apart. But soon... I'll see him again."

"Anyhow, you two... Have at least kissed right?" Ayla said, startling Machika and made her spit out the tea that she'd just taken a drink of.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! I guess from your shocked response that you must have." Ayla said smiling and laughing at Machika's 'shocked response'.

Machika turned a crimson red, "No... Ki-kiss... We never did..." She said trying to get herself out of the mess she was in now.

"Machika. You know what love is, don't you?" Ayla said.

"It's not fair," Machika said her blush gone.

"Tell me about it?" Ayla asked her head rested on her hands.

"... Um. Well... Well you see..." Machika said as memories flooded back to her and she began to cry, letting the tears flow. Something she hadn't done in years.

"Machika? What's wrong Machi--" Ayla asked consered at why she was crying, but was cut off when Machika full out cryed in Ayla's arms.

"Uuaaaa! Aaahhh!" she cried letting out all of her sadness that had been bottled up inside.

She sniffled and calmed herself down before explaining to Ayla what was going on.

"... And now... I don't know... If he's alive. I've been on my own, killing people for money, and I keep being plaqued to look for him. Now, I... I don't know what to do." Machika said wipping away the remainder of her tears.

"Machika," Ayla said speaking softly, "It's okay."

"Hey Machika, when we meet someone... Is it inevitable that we will lose them?" Ayla said thinking of Yakoh, "If that's the case... Then maybe it's better not to love at all."

"... Ayla..." Machika started.

"I guess it's no good. even if we shut our eyes and cover our ears... It's no use." Ayla said now crying herself, " I mean... We both met good men who were hard to resist."

"Ayla." Machika said seeing how much she was hurting as well.

"If you meet Methuselah wearing that he's not gonna like it." Ayla said looking at her clothes, "Don't give up Machika. Because you're my... Hero."

"Let's go... Together... To Calvaria." Ayla said making Machika sigh.

"I have no doubt he's waiting for you." Ayla said before walking over to the computer.

She got the computer running and pulled up a map, "This is the map that Cello and the others have put together of the inside of Calvaria. It was supposed to be used for the revolt... They even got the ducts."

"Wow." Machika said stunned that she knew how to use it.

"Cello showed me how to use it. He even made some fake id cards... Well, look at the map, the red is closed to the public, the blue is where you can only go if you have an employee id card, but the ones in black we have no clue about. These floors only allow people with the most elite positions in the company enter. It's thought to be the center of Calvaria's military operations. It appears to be a clean company on the outside. If Methuselah is in there, my guess is that he'd be somewhere in the black areas. The only bad part is that you can't go anywhere except the places accessed by average level employees. We'll have to find our own way in." Ayla said runnning over the basics.

"Ayla, do you know where Ys Cordelan would be located at?" Machika said in a serious and determined tone.

"Sharem's kid? He'd be in the black areas as well, why?" Ayla asked turning away from the computer to face Machika.

"It's nothing, I was just wondering where he was, that's all?" Machika said talking a step back.

"Okay well we should get going." Ayla said getting up.

"Ayla, I need you here to navigate," Machika said suddenly making Ayla look at her suspiciously.

"Okay." Ayla said watching Machika hid her sythe in her jacket, which was hard.

"Machika remember... Unlike Methuselah, a flower has a short life. If we stand around we'll become old hags... Lif is short." Ayla said and Machika smiled.

"Young girls..." Machika said and Ayla finished the sentence for her.

"... Must Love." Ayla said before Machika opened the door nad walked out leaving Kiki with Ayla.

Machika walked towards Calvaria, the wind picking up. She smiled a little and walked on. She got to the door and it began to rain.

"It's raining," She said her hopes rising. 'Somewhere Rain... Is crying. Wouldn't it be nice is there was a rainbow? Growing old... Is just that.' Machika thought before stepping inside.

She looked inside and shifted uneasily. 'They were right... It does look clean.' She walked to information counter and put on a fake smile.

"Welcome to the Calvaria main counter. For access to the resturant on the top floor, please use elevator number 3. For new age electronics, go to the 64th floor. On the 80th floor we're having a cosplay convention. Are you here for the cosplay?" A woman with blond with hair to her shoulders chirped to Machika.

"Uh, yes... Could you direct me to there?" Machika asked trying to keep a low profile.

"Yes, go to elevator 3." The woman said smiling.

"Thank you," Machika said before walking to elevator 3. She hit the up button and the doors immediately opened. She walked in and the doors shut moments later. With a sigh of relief she pulled out her sythe and the id card Ayla had given her. She put the card in the slot and several other floors became available. She hit the highest floor that she could go to and waited. 'Rain... I've arrived... I finally got here. Just a little bit more... Just a little bit more and I can see you. Rain.'

**Okay that's my chapter... I think that's the longest and most expensive chapter I've made. Went out and bought book 5 I feel stupid, I was way off on how things would change and times are off too, but I'm gonna try to link it with the story anyways. Which means I'm gonna use the book alot! And well, I hope book 6 comes out sometime soon so I won't have to guess about what would happen in book 6.**

**Please review and um byes till next chapter!**


	3. To love and Kill

**Chapter 3: To love and Kill**

"It's way too easy... You'd think they'd have better security than this..." Machika said as she sighed and wrapped a cloth around her blade so maybe they'd think she was a cosplayer that had gotten lost.

She glanced around the halls seeing little to no one made her nervous, but she ignored it. Machika lightly stepped on the concrete floor, avoiding cameras, even the hidden ones, as she walked. She came to a turn off and sighed now lost. She was about to try going left when she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned around to see a low level security guard pressing a red button and looking at her then to her weapon. She let out a sheepish smirk then turned running to the left. She didn't get very far until guards were running at her.

"Not good." Machika said under her breathe as she turned and ran the other way, pulling the cloth off her scythe. She sliced at the men who were trailing behind her. They felt a sudden breeze then the ones in front of the pack fell down when they tripped over there falling pants. Machika smirked at the sight and continued running. She dodged people's glances at her and slipped into the nearest door. The place was old and dusty 'Just great! How am I going to find Ys now!' She thought as she sighed and sat on the edge of the control panel that resided just right of the door.

She didn't know how long she'd sat there, but it was long enough for her mind to wander, to wander back to him. As indecisive as it is, she still found herself daydreaming over him. As she wandered aimlessly through her mind and the world that she'd created within' it a soft click echoed throughout the dark metal room and a small red light flashed illuminating the room every few seconds.

"Rain... Where are you! I searched for so long... Yet your not here. I can't smell you, I can't see your shadow... I can't remember what they were like!" Machika said to herself, as unshed tears broke through the barrier she'd tried so hard to keep up. She hated crying, but this seemed to be the only way to calm her, so she for once let them fall. A silent cry that she was sure no one would ever hear. Finally, Machika let out a noise, it was a cross in between a dry choke and a sniffle, ending her tears.

She pushed off of the control panel and wiped away the streak of tears running down each of her cheeks.

She went to move, but cold metal immediately was pushed to the sensitive skin on her neck. Machika could hear them radio their superiors, telling them that she was 'in their custody'. _Just great...! Now I've been captured by low class guards... Next I'll have kids beating me up and stealing my scythe._ She mused at her own thoughts; Rolling her eyes at the thought of ten year olds beating her up and running off with her grand father's scythe.

"Come on already!"

Machika was jerked roughly as a guy pushed her towards the door another holding her scythe, looking at it like a new toy, and to him it probably was.

_How am I going to get myself out of this one?_ She asked, testing her knowledge on escaping techniques.

It wasn't two minutes down the hall before she came up with a game plan. A small smile arose as she glanced over at her well kept scythe, just inches away from her grasp.

_Way too careless._

She made a grab for it, startling the guards and knocking down two in front of the guy who'd been holding it. The men still standing, she guessed roughly about six, grabbed nervously for the hand guns at their hips.

_Way too late._

She lazily swiped the dull side at their feet, knocking the three in front of her to the ground. Not wasting time, she knocked out the last three men, five of them rising to their feet as the three fell to the ground unconscious. They were trying their best to hold their own, but weren't doing so good against the assassin.

_You underestimated me and now you'll pay the price._

She let out a wicked smile, her mind going from the endless thinking to the instinctive battle mode that seemed to come so easily. This shocked the men, not expecting her to look so... Well, evil. One tried a useless attempt to subdue her, only to get the rod side of the scythe jammed into his stomach. He let out a small cry and fell to his knees holding his stomach. The four looked at her scared to death, one radioing for backup and the others were high tailing it out of there, tripping over one another as they attempted to get as far away from her as possible.

"Did I scare them that badly?" She asked herself allowed.

"I think that smile is what really scared them."

She tapped her scythe on the ground like it was a walking stick and turned around to see Eury Evans in the standard security uniform.

"Long time no see, Eury... Speaking of 'no see'... Where in the hell have you been!" She screamed poking him with the rod end of her scythe.

He just smirked and pushed the scythe away. "I see that you got my memo." Eury said in a casual tone.

"You could of just told me in person, even the phone would of been better!"

"Then what would the fun be in that?" Eury said giving a cocky smile, a cigarette in the left corner of his mouth, unlit.

"Okay, Eury... Why?" Machika said knowing he'd only get worse if she kept up the yelling.

"I seen him." Eury said suddenly getting serious, "And I'm sure he heard you on the intercom."

"H-he's here...! Wait! What intercom?" Machika asked glad she'd come close to actually finding Rain, but suddenly confused about how he'd heard her.

"You must of accidentally hit the button, but you said something like: 'Rain, where are you! I can't find you'... Or something like that..." Eury trailed off as he pulled out a lighter and lit up the cigarette in his mouth. "You know, that little stunt you 'accidentally' pulled with the intercom made me loose my last cigarette."

"So you had to send me on a goose chase just to get me here!" Machika yelled glaring at him.

"Yep."

"Okay, now that we're on the same page..." She let out a smile, "Where's Rain?"

"She's here... Would you like to see her Rain...? I thought you would of given up, but no... You're still fighting. Rain. Shall we use her... Shall we use her heart next?" A small kid no older than ten said, short black hair resting around the frame of his face, a white cross on the black tie that he wore.

A tall man though he only looked like a teenager, held a silent look, that would of made anyone think that he was wise beyond his years.

The young child only smiled, knowing he wouldn't answer, he hadn't answered in 2 years, why would he now.

"Well Rain, it's time for me to go to bed, would get worried if I stayed up any longer... We'll play again tomorrow." He stood up, straightening his long sleeve t-shirt, the white in it standing out in the dimming light. He walked just to his left, carefully avoiding stray toys, he reached for the door knob just in front of him and smiled back to Rain before turning the knob and walking out.

Machika ran for all here might. Forgetting everything, her pride, her job... The only thing she could remember was Rain. She was that little 14 year old that had fallen for him so long ago.

_"Here. Take this card... It'll give you access to the floor above. Go to the elevator at the end of the hall and go to floor 86. All the way down the hall and to the right a ways, you'll find a blue door. The window on its round. He'll be in there."_

Machika nodded as she recalled what Eury had told her.

'Rain. I can't believe it... You're alive.' Machika thought, tears running freely and a smile set on her face.

Finally.


	4. Calvaria

**I'm sorry, I haven't had a computer in forever and I haven't had the means or time to write, but finally I do and I'm going to take every advantage i can get. **

**... Disclaimer: I do not own Rain or any of the characters... I don't even own Tyan. (Points to her twin/clone who in return flipped her off.) Hey! **

**Tyan: What? **

**You flipped me off when I was about to give you a compliment! **

**Tyan: So? **

**Grrrrrr! ...Start the story while I beat some sense into my clone. **

**(Screen goes black and you hear screaming.) **

**Chapter 4: Calvaria**

Machika sighed as she gripped her sythe from under her coat and waited for the doors to open. It would take all of her skills to get past the guards and cameras. She took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened and she walked out ready for anything. No one seemed to pay any attention to her, which in her case was good. She relaxed a bit and walked through the halls dodging cameras every now and then. She was about to give up and try another floor when she remembered the vents and headed straight for a restroom. Just as she thought. She stood inside a locked stall looking at a vent that she could easily reach if she stood on the toliet. She paused a moment thinking that she heard someone and shrugged thinking that it was her imagination.

Quickly, she jumped up to the back of the toliet and reached up pulling the vent cover off. She was about to go in when she heard an alarm go off. She turned her head to see a teenager holding the alarm down. _'Just my luck,'_ she thought as she unlocked the stall and ran out of the restroom trying to think of something quick. She looked back and could see a growing number of guards and employees coming after her. _'I have the worst luck in the world,'_ she thought as she was jerked into a room just to her right.

"What the hell?" She said as she blinked trying to adjust to the lack of light. The lights suddenly flicked on and she found herself face to face with a black haired kid. She gaped at him and he laughed at her face. She quickly closed her mouth and looked at him, taking in his features. He looked older than he had in the pictures and his hair was an inch or two longer. _'Damn people gave me old information.'_ She was pulled out of her thoughts when he spoke.

"You can't make the guards mad. They'll chase you down and tell your mom!" Ys said like it was the most interesting fact that he knew.

"Well, I don't have to worry about that. Thanks to you," Machika said and gave him a fake smile. She knew how to act and think fast, but just this once she was thanking the fact that she'd spent so much time perfecting it.

"I gotta go, my friend's waiting for me!" Ys said before running out a side door. Machika paused for a moment, then ran after. The door led to another room that was very kiddish, toys were scattered everywhere, and a tent was in the center of the room. _'Where'd he go?'_ Machika thought as she walked around the tent looking for Ys. she was about to leave when she noticed a tall man sitting among a bunch of teddy bears, his eyes were blank, and his arms as well as his feet were bound by what looked like a striaght jacket. _'Rain...I-It can't be.'_ Machika thought as she gasped and took a step back tripping over a dump truck. She landed fairly hard on her butt, but she didn't comprehend. All of her attention was the blonde that stared at his feet.

"Rain." She said softly as she stared at him.

As if snaping him out of what ever daze he was in his head shot up and his lifeless eyes looked at her. She smiled and let her hand drop from her face. In that instant she forgot everything, but Rain. She stood up and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Rain however, didn't move. He looked ahead lifeless as ever. She let go of him and looked him in the eyes.

"Rain. Come back to me." She said it being serious and determined.

Rain blinked and looked at her, his eyes full of life; As they used to be.

"Machika?" Rain asked with a choked and rusty voice. He sounded like he hadn't spoken in years.

"Thank god," She said tears streaming down her face. "I thought you wouldn't wake up."

Rain looked at her guilt all over his face till he too broke out in tears. Machika composed herself and took her sythe out, easily cutting away Rain's binds.

"Machika, you have to get out of here." He said finally thinking straight.

"Yuca will be back... He'll hurt you if he catches you." Rain said his voice sounding frantic.

"I don't care. Whatever you do, I won't leave you... Not again." She smiled and held out her hand to him, her tears long forgotten.

He smiled warmly. He knew her words were nothing, but the truth. He reached up taking her hand. It was warm and filled with life. She was growing up, he just wished she wouldn't grow up so fast.

"Rain..."

Rain frowned at hearing the voice. It was only on the intercom, but it still gave him chills.

"You won't make it out of here. There's enough medicine running through your system that you can barely walk. Stop this before you get hurt... Let's go back. The dreams over." Yuca's voice was loud and clear. It sent Rain into action.

"Run!" He yelled, in more of a command to himself. Machika held his hand tightly, her sythe in her right. They were going to get out of here. Everything was going to be alright.

**Really short, I know. I'll make up for it somehow, I just want to post something for you guys.**


End file.
